A Shadow born in Fire
by TheLastThingYou'llNeverSee
Summary: The story of young Asuka, who ran from her past life, straight into Fire. Follow her as she carves out a path of her own, and finally finds out that there is something beautiful to live for.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Explosive Entrance**

Kiba was lazing by the fire, with Akamaru lying on his stomach. Him and his team were on the way home after an escort mission. It had been a simple assignment, and aside from the merchant's ox getting spooked by anything under the sun, they'd run into no trouble.  
Shino was having play time with his bugs and Hinata and Kurenai were idly chatting about something. Kiba wasn't really listening anyway. A full stomach always made him sleepy.

The sounds of the forest around them were calming. The insects buzzed, and occasionally a soft breeze rustled the foliage. Another day and they be back home.  
It took him a second before he noticed that Akamaru had his head up, nose in the breeze.

"Huh? What is it, boy? You smell something interesting?" Lifting himself up on his elbows, Kiba himself sniffed the gentle breeze. There was nothing unusual, but suddenly a strange scent was carried over.

"Kurenai-Sensei! Someone is heading this way!" Everyone snapped to attention at once.

"Hinata. Use your Byakugan. Find out who that is."

"Y-yes, Kurenai-Sensei!" Focusing on their surroundings, the girl activated her Kekkei Genkai, scanning the forest for living things.  
"I found it. A woman, headed our way. And.. There's someone else, right behind her!"

"Hide!" Kurenai hissed at her students. This was difficult terrain to traverse, so these two weren't mere travellers.  
But it was too late.

A young woman flew toward them on the tree branches. She was so focused on getting forward that the sight of the three strangers took her by surprise.  
She landed on a weak branch and it broke. Kurenai pulled Hinata out of the way before the stranger could fall on top of her. She came crashing down with a sickening crunch, blue hair flying.  
She groaned, but was on her feet again in an instant. Looking around and assessing her surroundings within seconds, she tried to find an escape.  
A sharp whirring sound forced her into motion, and a barrage of Shuriken hit the ground where she had been a moment earlier.

 _Too late… He's here. Damn it! I'd hoped not having to fight Katsurou,_ the girl thought.  
Maybe there was still a way to escape.

"Oh, Asuka!" a sing-song voice came from a tree on the edge of the small clearing.  
"You can't run away from me, little bird!"

Asuka had concealed herself in the shrubbery. True, she and Katsurou were evenly matched for speed, and he'd be able to follow her, but he wasn't good at seeing through deception.  
If she kept out of sight long enough…

"Fine then. If you don't want to come out to play, how about I use these ones for target practice!"

The two strangers' encounter had happened so swiftly, Kurenai and her new pupils had not been able to react quick enough. Her team was not yet used to each other, and sometimes, their reaction time was lacking.  
Asuka was torn. She did not want to battle Katsurou. He'd already gotten in a few good hits in their run, and she didn't know how long she'd last.  
But these children.. They stood no chance, and their instructor wouldn't either, not if she tried to protect them.

Kurenai stood before Hinata and Shino, but Kiba and Akamaru were still across the fire when the Shuriken from the stranger went flying at them.  
She'd never reach him in time. Kurenai was fast, but not that fast. 

"Kiba! Move!" But she knew it was too late, Kiba couldn't escape.  
The boy reacted immediately, but he saw himself that it was no use. Eyes widening in shock, he stared at the deadly sharp weapons, when suddenly a flash of blue appeared before him.  
Asuka was ready, blade in hand. She could match Katsurou for speed and knew his attacks.  
Keeping the boy and his mutt in her back, the blue-haired woman deflected every steel projectile with her sword.  
It's not like she really had a chance. She would not let a child die for her.

"Leave them out of it, Katsurou! It's me you want!"  
"But it's not a good fight if I don't get you riled up first, little bird."

Asuka pushed the boy away with enough force to send him sprawling to the ground a few feet away. She didn't dare take her eyes off the treeline. Now that a confrontation was unavoidable, she knew not to get distracted for a second.  
 _If I'd only taken another route. No use complaining now. If I don't face him, these kids are done for. Well, suppose it's as good a day to die as any.._

Team 8 watched in amazement. This stranger was fast, almost too fast to follow. Kurenai was the only one who'd seen every strike of the blade. She made a hand sign and Kiba and Akamaru ran over to them.  
That other stranger, Katsurou, he'd attacked them to provoke the blue-haired girl into action. And that girl, Asuka, had saved her student. Kurenai weighed her options. If they ran, they might get away. Or they'd get attacked. And if they got away.. This girl.. She was obviously trying to escape and instead of using them as an impromptu diversion, she saved Kiba's life.

Before she'd decided, a figure flipped down from a tree, landing in the clearing.  
He was tall, lean, with wayward dark hair and misleadingly warm brown eyes. The smudged paint on his face only added to the menacing feel that emanated from the stranger.  
With a small laugh, he drew out a Kunai.  
Neither of them had any need for words, launching themselves at each other and jumping right into close combat.  
It was clear that they knew each other and were used to the other's fighting style. Every kick, every punch, every slice was countered. The match was fast paced, and Kurenai made her choice to help.  
Just as she was about to cast a genjutsu over the attacker, he got the girl with a kick to the gut, and while she was thrown back, whirled around, flashing a few hand seals.

"Bad idea, leaf ninja! Water Style: Water Shuriken!"

"Scatter!" It didn't take more than one word, since the kids were prepared for it now, and they managed to dodge out of the way of the attack.  
Katsurou laughed, this was what he lived for! But in his distraction, he fell into old patterns and let Asuka get too close to him. She punched him in the back of the head and sent him flying, but he landed on his feet and launched himself right at her.  
At the last second, he kicked off the ground and leapt toward the little girl who'd dodged his water Shuriken.  
Kurenai and Asuka moved at the same moment. Asuka managed to get in front of her opponent, blocking his attack, while Kurenai simply grabbed Hinata to get her out of harm's way.  
She looked back, ready to block another attack, but she didn't have too.  
Asuka had given up her prepared advantage the second Katsurou changed direction. Now they stood head to head, and she felt the pain radiate from her side.  
She didn't have to look down, she knew he'd managed to stab her with the Kunai. The girl realized this had probably been his plan all along. She shouldn't be surprised. Katsurou knew her and he knew exactly how to distract her.  
Asuka was furious that she'd fallen for this, but she'd been running all day. She was exhausted and had simply reacted.

"I've had enough of this," Kiba growled. He called for his teammate, and Shino felt the same.  
While Kiba dropped to all fours, the other boy raised his arms and commanded a myriad of bugs came shooting forth, attacking the stranger.  
Katsurou let go of Asuka, who crumpled to the ground, and dodged the cloud of insects, but they swarmed him and he was having a difficult time getting them away from him.

"Human Beast Clone! Fang over Fang!"

"What the-" Katsurou almost couldn't dodge in time, the goddamn bugs making it hard to see, but he managed to weave out of the way of the boy and his clone. He hit a tree and out of nowhere, bloody vines shot out of the ground, trapping him.  
Kurenai was standing in front of the blue-haired girl, with Hinata behind her who was trying to help the stranger.  
She'd trapped him in her jutsu, and commanded the boys to stop. She wanted to get to bottom of this.

Akamaru changed back, and growled at the bound stranger. Kurenai kept a strong hold on her vines and came closer. The stranger had let his head drop forward, staring at the ground. He was trembling.

"So, now that I've got you," Kurenai stopped two feet in front of him, narrowing her red eyes.  
"Just who are you?"

And then the Leaf Jonin realized, he wasn't trembling, he was laughing. Softly chuckling, but it was building up.

"Pathetic!" he spat.  
"Do you think this will hold _me_? Ahahaha, you are dumber than you look!"

His laughter had gotten louder, and he was struggling against his bonds. Kurenai focused and syphoned more chakra into her jutsu, but the pressure was starting to snap the vines. Was he really that strong? She was about to make more vines, choke him if need be, when a shout from behind cut through her thoughts.

"Move!"

All three looked back to see the girl kneeling next to Hinata, flashing hand seals. They all recognized the tiger seal and dove out of the way at the same moment when Katsurou snapped the vines holding him.

"Fire Style! Breath of the Wolf!" Forced out by a large amount of chakra, a ball of blue flame erupted from the girl and shaped itself, resembling a wolf head, albeit hazy and flickering. The beast shot toward Katsurou, growing larger the closer it got to him.  
For the first time, his face showed fear and he turned tail and ran. The wolf head chased after him, growing ever larger and leaving bare, scorched trees in its wake.  
Asuka held the seal for as long as she could, but she was almost at her limit. The flame wolf would chase him for a while, buy her some time, but not much.

"What was that?" Kurenai asked. She'd never seen blue flames before, and the force they had and the destruction they left behind… Her pupils looked just as impressed, even the usually stoney-faced Shino. Before they could ask any more questions, Asuka cut them off.

"We have to get out of here, _now._ I don't have enough chakra left, it'll only chase him for a few minutes," she was breathing hard now, and wasn't even sure how she should summon enough power to run, but there was no other way. Forcing herself back on her feet, Asuka tried to jump up onto a branch, but the motion made the pain in her side flare up again.

"Here, let me help you."

Kurenai was beside the stranger, and slid one of her arms around her own shoulder, helping Asuka stand. Her pupils had snatched their things, and followed their sensei and the stranger into the trees.

"Okay, you guys, double time. You heard it, that only bought us a few minutes. Stay sharp. And you," she added to Asuka, "If he catches up again, what is the best way to attack him?"

"Katsurou is fast and strong, but his eyes aren't the best," she replied.  
"Anything that will rob his sight works. Or Genjutsu. He really, really sucks at that."

Kurenai frowned. She was a master at Genjutsu, but in the heat of the moment, hadn't thought about using it. The two strangers had been so skilled, and that Katsurou so ready to lash out, she had tried a more offensive method to protect her team.  
No time to fret about that now, though.  
The shinobi took the chance to get a closer look at the young woman who had dropped in on them so unexpectedly.  
She wasn't very tall, and she certainly wasn't all that heavy. Blue hair, very pale skin and dark, blue-grey eyes. Definitely an unusual appearance around these parts.  
The clothes she worn were torn and singed, and the smell of smoke showed it was pretty recent.  
And that skill and speed… The entire encounter with her, and the fight with her pursuer had taken little over 15 minutes, even though it had felt like much longer.  
This one was certainly interesting.

"Why are you even helping me?" Asuka's voice was a bit feeble, but she had to know.  
"I brought Katsurou to you. He could've killed you. So why?"

"You brought him to us, yes, but not intentionally. And instead of escaping and using us for cover, you saved Kiba. And blocked the attack on Hinata. If anything, I owe you to get you someone who can patch up that wound. Because I'm not that skilled in medical ninjutsu."

"Oh… I guess that makes sense. Somehow.." Asuka was feeling the chakra exhaustion, but she had to keep going. She utilized a mental exercise she'd perfected over the years. Blocking out everything and just focusing on the movement of her feet, letting muscle memory guide her.  
Kurenai noticed the slight change in the other woman's step and a quick look told her that she'd shut down.  
The blue eyes were open, but empty and unfocused.

 _We need to move it. She's bleeding out as we run. No idea what will happen when she's healed up, but as of now, I owe her a debt for doing what I could not._

Fuelled by her thoughts, Kurenai picked up the pace. They had to utilize their headstart as best they could.  
An unspoken agreement passed between the three genin as they trailed behind the two adults. They were tired, having travelled all day, but they would not slow them down, no matter what.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Squad 8 ran through the entire night, Asuka having to rely on Kurenai to keep her upright more and more as the hours flew past. She wasn't sure how much longer she'd make it.  
The leaf shinobi felt her fading when they jumped from the branches to the broad road leading to the village.

"Hey, Asuka! Stay with me. We're almost there. Just open your eyes, the village is right there, see?"

"Oh. Really. There it is. That's.. that's good. That's very good." She tried her best to blink the fatigue away, but she was fighting a losing battle.  
"I have information…"

A few steps from the gate, Asuka gave in to the blissful darkness and passed out. Kurenai noticed immediately when her load suddenly became a lot heavier.  
She dragged the woman the last few steps, the gate guards from the night shift already hurrying to the group.

"Kurenai! What happened? Who's this?"

The Jonin was completely winded and smiled gratefully when Yuu relieved her of the girl.  
"Get her over to the hospital. She needs attention. Tell them they wanna keep an eye on her though. Post a guard in the room or something."

Kurenai watched as the guard jogged away. All the gratitude on the world wouldn't eliminate the suspicion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Days long passed**

Asuka woke up, but didn't immediately open her eyes. She tried to figure out where she was. It wasn't her bed, not soft enough. More like a cot. But it wasn't the worst she'd slept on.  
She heard someone breathing softly. So she wasn't alone.  
Might as well get up then. But that was kind of hard. Her eyes were heavy, but she forced them open anyway.  
The young woman sat up, stretched, and yawned lazily. It didn't really matter where she was.

"Good morning. About time you woke up." A bored voice drifted over, and Asuka glanced in its direction to find a man loafing around on a rickety chair. He had brown, shoulder-length hair and a bandana wrapped around it. He flashed her a lazy grin, chewing on a senbon.  
Asuka liked him immediately.

"I might've been up sooner if there was actual light in here. Not that I'm complaining, but I hadn't planned on landing in a holding cell just yet."

"Simple safety precaution. I'm sure you understand. I'm Genma, by the way. I'm supposed to keep you company for a while."

"You mean watch me so I don't snap any go psycho on the Leaf. Let's not pretend this is anything other than what it is, hmm?"

"Yeah, okay, you caught me. But what do you expect?"

"No, I know," Asuka shifted on the bed, leaning against the wall and folding her legs underneath her.  
"So, when will the fun begin?"

"Ibiki should be here any minute. He's not one to be late. Word of advice? Don't lie to him. He's not a pleasant fellow."

"I believe you. But then again, I have nothing to hide."

Before Genma could reply, the door of the small room swung open. The opening was almost completely filled out by one of the largest men Asuka had ever seen. The look on his face meant business, but she just regarded him calmy, making no move to get up.

"Oh, hey there, Ibiki. Wonderful morning, no?" Genma inquired, tipping his chair back and staring at the man with his head hung back. Ibiki didn't move a muscle, just glared at him.  
"I guess not then. Well, I'll be on my way. Play nice, you two."

Genma sauntered out of the room, Ibiki throwing the door shut behind him. Gesturing to the table, Asuka complied without a word and sat down.  
She waited for him to speak, but he didn't.  
The leaf Shinobi just stood on the other side of the table and watched her for a few minutes. Finally, he came closer, but didn't sit down.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. I have questions. And you _will_ answer them. If you plan on not doing that, I promise you, I will show you a whole new world of pain."

Ibiki had watched her closely while he spoke, but Asuka had never shown any physical reaction to him. She wore a small, pleasant smile as she answered.

"There is no choice here. I was on my way to Konoha anyway. I have information for the Leaf."

Years of experience paid off, because Ibiki was taken aback, but nothing showed on his face. He had not been entirely sure what to expect when he was tasked to visit his newest detainee.  
Now he was none the wiser.

"Information on whom?" he asked warily.

"Orochimaru."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asuka had been told to wait, which she had been doing for over half an hour now. Upon her revelation, Ibiki had left to do God knows what, and she was bored. And pretty tired.  
Just when she had decided to lie down again, the door opened and Ibiki returned, followed by a man with long blonde hair. He wore a flak jacket and simple black clothes. A good face, Asuka found, a trustworthy one.

"You have some information to share with us, I've been told," the blonde man said, pulling up a chair to sit across from her.  
"My name is Inoichi Yamanaka. I'm here to verify what you say. We have two choices. Either I just sift through your mind and read the memories myself, or you tell us and I can see if you tell the truth or not. I would appreciate if you chose the latter, as it is a great deal less exhausting."

"Will it hurt?" The question made her sound years younger, and there was fear in her eyes. Having someone invade her mind was a terrifying notion to Asuka. Inoichi's gaze softened a bit. He was willing to do what was needed in his position within the Torture and Interrogation unit, be he had a daughter too, and not even he could be unaffected at all times.

"No. No, it will be uncomfortable at the most. Your emotions will be dulled, that's a side effect of my presence in your mind, but that's it. Ibiki will be asking the question, so just concentrate on him and answer, alright?" As she nodded, a soft blue light formed around his hand as chakra started to flow from it. He took Asuka's smaller one and she felt the presence pushing into her hand and up her arm.  
It was a very peculiar sensation. A bit tingly, but not painful.

"Alright, let's start easy. Who are you?"

"My name is Asuka. I used to be an experiment of Orochimaru. Then I became one of his shinobi."

Her recount was factual, and her voice blank. Since the Yamanaka clan head wasn't commenting, Ibiki knew she was telling the truth.

"What did he do to you in these experiments?" This wasn't exactly what he was supposed to find out, but Ibiki was curious. And it couldn't hurt to know what he was dealing with.

"I don't know. All I remember is pain. He said I was a failed experiment. Failed experiments are discarded, but I was told I had potential."

"You said before that you wanted to come to Konoha. To give us information. Why?"

"I couldn't stay. I had to escape. And I wanted my escape to do some good for someone. I knew Orochimaru is from here, so I figured this would be the best place to go."

 _Makes sense,_ the interrogator thought. _If one knows of the connection, hers would be the next logical step._

"What information do you have then?"

"Orochimaru is still trying to gain power by any means possible. He needs a lot of people to run his tests."

"Yes, we knew that already," Ibiki interrupted her. Asuka simply watched him with a blank gaze. The large man sighed. He really didn't like this mind-reader jutsu. He motioned for the girl to continue.

"You know of his experiments, because he started them here, I know. But are you aware of the dimensions it has taken on? He has dozens and dozens of test subjects, scattered all over. All his experiments are either to test what a human body can endure, how far it can be pushed before it breaks, or how to utilize an individual's Kekkei Genkai for himself. He wants to create the ultimate Shinobi. A death dealer. I overheard him once, talking to a subordinate. He is not interested in other people's battles if they do not benefit him, but he still holds much hatred for the Leaf. He wants to wipe you off the map. That's one of the reasons for his experiments."

"How?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Asuka replied. A flicker of emotion passed over her face, but it was gone in a flash.  
"I lived in a safehouse, but whenever I was in the hideouts, I'd catch whispers. He's planning something big. And it's been prepared for ages. There was a rumour that an inmate had heard that he was talking about how the Chunnin Exams might provide an opportunity. When I went to find the man, he was dead. I.. apologize for my information being so sparse. I had planned to gather more, use it as a bargaining chip. But then Katsurou forced my hand. There were a few other occasions mentioned, but I believe he'll make his move during the exam sometime."

"A bargaining chip, eh? We'll talk about that later. But the Chunnin exams… That is only a possibility? You are not certain?" Even if there was only a tiny chance that her information proved correct, it was a frightening idea. Security was always tighter during big events, but the Chunnin exams brought many strangers to the village. Now, with this revelation, the safety measures would have to be revaluated.  
"What else can you tell me?"

"I can give you the details of my training, and I can tell you how Katsurou was trained. To give you an idea of what you're dealing with. I also have some knowledge of Orochimaru's travels, which could point you in the direction of his allies. Any kind of detail that I can remember. If it helps, I'll give it to you."

"Why," Ibiki inquired suspiciously.  
"You are setting your own bounty right at this moment."

"Because I don't care anymore." The blank expression gave way to anger and sorrow, clearly showing she did still care. It was Inoichi who spoke up this time.

"You said someone named Katsurou forced your hand, or you'd have more information. What happened?"

Asuka stayed silent for a long time. But the two interrogators didn't push her. They both realized that force would get them nowhere, as the girl was not in the slightest intimidated by them.  
But finding out the reason why she basically defected to them would help gauge how much of a risk she was.

"They took away the only good thing in my life. The only good I ever did. And I… I want them to pay for that," she spat with more venom than should be possible in her dulled state. Asuka knew she needed to explain.  
"Sometimes, if a child is very powerful, or has a very unique Kekkei Genkai, Orochimaru would send them to one of the safehouses, so they'd be looked after and trained, but be out of sight. He sent Hikaru to us. And I tried to keep my distance, but he was only four when he came to live with us. He was terrified of everything and cried a lot, and Katsurou hates crying. I stepped in when he wanted to trash Hikaru. In hindsight, I realize that was the plan all along. I'd been messing up missions, because I didn't care if I survived them and if Katsurou died? All the better. But when I messed up after the boy came to us, he was punished for my failures. Hikaru was a means to control me. Orochimaru knew I would come to care for him. That I'd love him even, and do what I needed to do to keep him safe."

Both of the Leaf Ninja regarded her with a stony expression. They had had a vague idea of what the rogue Sannin was up to, but hearing it was infuriating. It was the way girl told her story that got to them though. How powerful the emotions had to be to overcome Inoichi's jutsu…

"I just tried to keep him safe for a few years. Worked harder on the missions, trained harder. We taught Hikaru to fight and figured out how to unlock his powers. He was vital to many mission. See, his power was his chakra. He had immense reserves and if we came to our limit, he could funnel his chakra to us. It was.. this weird surge. Like you woke up after a really good sleep. And it only worked for us, because we were forced to share blood."

"That could really change the tide of a fight if everyone's getting tired, and suddenly one side is rejuvenated." Inoichi remarked. If Ororchimaru had more children like this at his disposal. Well… they'd have to be ready for everything.

"Yes. Hikaru was an extremely valuable asset. But he was also just a little boy. Kind, and gentle, and pure. It wasn't the life he deserved. He was getting sick all the time. That's when I decided to find all the information I could and take Hikaru and run. I have done horrible things. I am not excusing it. But he was all I had, and I was all he had. I wanted to use the information to get refuge somewhere where he would be safe."

Asuka had to take another short break. Inoichi knew they couldn't go on for much longer. This was the less exhausting interrogation method, but it was if it went on over an extended period of time, it was still taxing. But it sounded like the girl was coming to an end.  
Being able to feel what she felt, the Yamanaka clan head knew that this was a difficult topic for her, but also that she needed to talk about these things, tell her story to someone who would sympathise.

"We had a mission together two days ago. Hikaru was sick and we left him at the safehouse. I was distracted and messed up. It was a beginner's mistake that almost got us killed. Katsurou saved us both, but he was furious when we got back. I tried to stop him, but I couldn't. He got carried away and Hikaru got killed." Asuka's face was void of emotion again. Ibiki figured it was her coping mechanism. If it had only happened two days ago, she was probably still too numb.  
"I snapped. Katsurou and I fought. We trashed the entire hideout, I was so angry. He killed Hikaru, to punish _me_! Not even because he hated the boy, or because he was in the way. Hikaru died because I messed up!"

Asuka had talked herself into a rage and shot up from the chair, breaking the connection to Inoichi. The Shinobi who had a link to her emotion knew this was coming. Here feelings were all over the place, going from dull to sorrow to anger within seconds.  
She paced the small room like a caged animal. Trying to force her anger and guilt down, she turned to face the two men. Her back was pressed against the wall, her hands flat beside her.

"I ran because I knew I wasn't going to win. And even if I did, I would have only gotten Katsurou. I want to cut the head off the snake. I killed people. I spied and infiltrated towns. I know I can't escape responsibility for these things. I know I have to pay. The Hokage should decide what happens to me. But if I can, if I get the chance, I'll have my revenge. For Hikaru. And for myself. For what I have become."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two Konoha interrogators had left two hours ago after telling Asuka she'd stay in the holding room for the time being. She knew they'd be reporting to the Hokage, who'd decide what would become of her.  
Even before they had left, she had sunk onto her cot again. Now she was still lying there, facing the wall. So many emotions were bubbling just beneath the surface, but most of all, an overpowering, crippling guilt.

It was her fault that Hikaru was dead. Because she messed up. Because she had failed to protect him. If she'd be allowed to, she would try to make amends. But the little voice at the back of her head told her she'd never gain atonement for failing the only person in the entire world that mattered to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, she defected? Then she'll be of no use as a double agent."

"It was less a defection, more of a psychotic break, I think, but I agree." Inoichi threw in.  
"She attacked her former partner with the intent to kill. There's no going back."

"Hmm." The third Hokage had listened to the report of the two interrogators. When Kurenai had reported back after her mission and had described the fight they'd been pulled into, she had stressed that Asuka had thrown herself in front of her two Gennin students without a moment's hesitation, and in case of Hinata, at risk of her own life.  
Then came the revelation that she was one of Orochimaru's underlings. Sarutobi was pondering on what to do now. The information that was brought to him, and validated by a mind-reader, clearly indicated that the girl had only done what she thought was right to protect someone close to her.  
And still, she'd told Ibiki and Inoichi that she'd done horrible things. Working for Orochimaru, it could be any number of unspeakable act.  
The old leader heaved himself out of his chair.

"I need to speak with her myself. There's some things I need to know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door swung open but Asuka didn't move. She didn't want to face anyone. The fight with Katsurou and the subsequent chase had kept her mind off Hikaru. Now having to recount what happened and being left alone with her thoughts afterwards put her in a strange mood.  
It felt like was caught halfway between bloodthirst and desperate sorrow.

"I would like a word with you." It was an old voice that she hadn't heard before. Her curiosity got the better of her, as it often did.  
Hoisting herself upright, she came to look upon the Hokage, her two interrogators standing behind him. She had not expected that, and her eyes widened. But she found back to her nonchalance quickly.

"What have you done in Orochimaru's employ? You said it is up to me to decide what happens to you. So tell me, what am I too judge?"

"I infiltrated towns in the Land of Fire, the Land of Rock, and some more. I stole documents. Scouted and gathered information on desirables. Assassinated high profile targets," Asuka didn't break eye contact with the old man throughout her reply. There was nothing to hide anymore.

"And why did you do these things?" Sarutobi's voice was cold and hard like steel.

"I did them to survive. I did my missions, killed my targets, all of it to get back home to Hikaru. I don't make excuses for what I did. I'm not asking for mercy. I know I need to account for my misdeeds. But I did what I had to."

The Hogake stayed silent for a long time, thinking about what she'd said and what he read in her eyes. They sparkled suspiciously.

"I think I know just the way for you to atone for the past."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Getting acquainted

The sun was rising quietly above Konoha when Asuka stepped out of the intelligence headquarters. Ibiki had told her to return there by nightfall to meet him and he'd find quarters for her in the meantime. Receiving her bag, she'd changed out of her torn outfit into her green backup one, and she had even gotten her sword back.

 _"You will atone by working for those you have spied against, those you have wronged and those you have killed. We have certain missions that we could use someone like you for. If you survive, you have paid your debt." He'd read the disbelief on her face.  
"Maybe I am an old fool, but I have known many people. I've seen honesty and lies. And I am willing to give you a second chance."_

But his trust didn't go all the way. She was to head to a training ground on the outskirts of the village to meet one of the Leaf's Jonin. She didn't have an escort, per say, but she wasn't allowed to just roam wherever she pleased. For now, Asuka decided to go along with it.  
A few days to relax and recharge was just what she needed. And Katsurou wouldn't dare step foot inside Konoha. For that, she'd deal with a chaperone without fuss.  
Following the directions she'd been given, she soon found herself on the edge of an open field. Near some poles, a dark-haired man stood with three children. Another Sensei, then…

All four of them turned to look at her as she approached. A fat kid, munching on some chips, a petite blonde, and a gangly boy, looking like he'd much rather be anywhere else.  
Asuka approached them, giving a small wave.

"So, you're the one I'm supposed to babysit today? Could be worse. I'm Asuma Sarutobi, and these three are my students, Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji."

"I'm Asuka, nice to meet you." She replied, with her pleasant, distant smile. He raised a brow at how similar their names were, but didn't comment on it.

"Well, the Hokage mentioned you needed to recuperate, but we need to train, so I suggest you make yourself comfortable."

'And stay out of the way, yeah, I get the implication,' Asuka thought, though she didn't complain. She just slid down against one of the poles and sat down cross-legged on the soft grass.  
Watching how the kids did some simple exercises to warm up, the woman remembered how she had taught Hikaru these same things. She half expected to hear his voice behind her, a soft voice, like a song, but she knew it was a foolish wish. He was dead.  
And looking at these children, so full of life, suddenly it was painful.

Asuka raised her hands and interwove her fingers in front of her chest. She just had to focus on her breathing, brush all these emotions aside, and just focus. She could sense how her chakra flowed through her body, following its path with ease.  
This always calmed her down, and she had a feeling she'd be needing this technique a lot in the near future.

The Jonin and his students didn't notice the stranger's short emotional turmoil. Asuma ran them through a rigid training session. The three had to learn to think as one, so he had them in a three-way fight with the goal to not get hit and anticipate each other's movements.  
It was going reasonably well, but Asuma encouraged them to go all out, use every trick they could imagine, so that they'd learn their team mate's style and way of thinking.  
Shikamaru and Choji, having been best friends since before the academy, were doing very well and ganged up on Ino. She was holding her own nicely, being faster than Choji, but the girl had to constantly be on guard for Shikamaru's shadow jutsus.  
For now, Asuma simply watched, barked out the occasional order, and took mental notes on what specific areas he needed to focus on with each individual student.  
But after almost an hour, Choji got a wicked punch on Ino that sent her sprawling backwards.

"Ino! Are you okay? I thought you'd dodge that one." The heavy-set boy helped his friend back on her feet.  
The girl could already feel a lump forming on her forehead, but just laughed it off.

"I'm fine, I promise. Who'd've thought a big guy like you could move that fast." Her voice a bit shaky though, so Asuma came over and swept the hair from her face.

"Here, let me have a look at that. Yeah, that's a nasty lump. Go sit down and take a break, then we'll see. If you're dizzy or anything, you tell me, alright. Now get."

Ino was secretly glad that she got a break. That punch had knocked the wind out of her. While the boys now went two on one against their sensei, the girl walked over to poles and caught an unusual sight. The stranger was meditating, by the looks of it, but there was something weird going on. Her hair was on end, the strands circling each other, weaving around her head like blue snakes.  
It was hypnotizing.  
The Yamanaka girl quietly sat down near the stranger, not wanting to interrupt, but glued to the performance nonetheless.

Asuka was completely zen again. She'd noticed the girl approach, but chose to ignore it, as to not break her concentration. But after ten or so minutes feeling the kid staring at her, Asuka sighed and let the chakra flow back into her body, her long hair dropping down her back.

"So, taking a break?"

"Yeah, got punched in the forehead. Asuma-sensei told me to go sit down for a bit. How did you do that weird thing with your hair? What technique is that?"

Asuka looked puzzled for a second, but then smiled.

"It's not really a technique. Just something I discovered while meditating. It is quite useful though. Changed the outcome of more than one battle I've fought."

"Really? Can you show me how it's done?!" Ino was kneeling on the grass, leaning towards Asuka and regarding her with sparkling eyes. Her hair was just as long as the older woman's and having it actually be useful and not just pretty was an exciting prospect.

Asuka was taken aback, seeing the girl's eagerness. She glanced at the older ninja fighting with his students.  
'Would he mind?'

She had been adamant about controlling every detail of Hikaru's training herself, but then again, the only alternative had been Katsurou. Ah, what the hell. If that Asuma didn't like it, he could always interfere.

"Alright, I'll show you. It requires some patience. This is not something you master in an afternoon. First, focus on your chakra. Feel how it flows through your body. Let your mind's eye follow it, visualize the path. In the beginning, form a handseal most suited to your nature. It helps keep focus, nothing else. No unexpected Jutsu discharge."

While explaining, Asuka formed the Tiger seal, the one most familiar to her, and as she watched, Ino decided to use the seal for her mind transfer jutsu. The girl closed her eyes and tried to do as she was told and focused her chakra. It was easy to sense, especially since she had already mastered walking up trees, and started to be able to walk a few steps on water. The second part was more difficult.  
Ino pictured the diagram they'd been shown at the Academy that showed the chakra network throughout the body. She knew where it flowed, but it was hard to follow.

After 20 minutes, Asuka saw the small crinkles in the girl's forehead. She was getting frustrated.

"Ino," when the girl looked up, she continued with a small smile.  
"Try finding a starting point within your body. I used to start behind my left eye. When you have a starting point, imagine a knot, or a bead running from that chakra point and follow it throughout your body a few times."

"Alright! I'll try," she said with an enthusiastic nod. Inhaling deeply, the young blonde formed her handseal again, and focused.

Asuka simply watched, occasionally throwing a glance at the other three. They were still going at it, but from subtle hints in their movement, she could tell they were beginning to get fatigued. For now however, they didn't look like they wanted to give up just yet.  
Looking back at Ino, she too was working hard. This "non-technique" that the girl wanted to learn took a mental toll, more than a physical one and would require immense chakra control later on.  
But for now she seemed to be doing well. Asuka hadn't expected her to be able to concentrate that much.

"I think I got it now," the girl spoke up.  
I can follow the knot through every chakra point."

"Very good. Now, look at me," Ino's blue eyes opened, looking happy at being praised. Unbeknownst to either of them, Asuma and the boys had called it quits and were slowly walking over to them.  
"Watch what I do and try to mimic it. I focus on the knot behind my eye, and let it run to the chakra point on my skull."

The others had reached them now, but Asuka ignored them and Ino was focused on her own chakra. But they leaf ninja all noticed the faint blue lines snaking across the woman's skin, and Asuma didn't know if he should intervene or not.  
But to Ino, who was watching her face, the lines were helpful. When the blue haired woman had explained what she was doing, the blue line that started at her left eye and ran into her hair glowed brighter than the other lines. It was like Ino could watch the _knot_ travel.

"Your hair doesn't have chakra points. Hair is just dead cells. But if you concentrate your chakra along one strand, you can move it. Think of your chakra as a string, and your hair as the puppet. And then, when you manage to focus enough, you can do this." She ended her explanation with a demonstration, the light blue chakra forming around a thick, long strand of hair, standing up straight, then dancing around.

With a look of determination, Ino closed her eyes again, forcing her own knot into a chakra point on her skull. It lay just underneath a strand of hair. She tried forcing the energy outwards, have it encompass her blonde hair, but it was much harder than the stranger made it seem. Asuka watched intently, still ignoring the girl's teammates and sensei, and after five minutes, and sheer stubbornness, one strand of Ino's hair started to move. She got about a third of the strand to stand up straight before it collapsed again as her concentration broke.

"That was _so_ difficult! You made it look so easy."

"You did extremely well, however," Asuka replied with a smirk. Her hair had started swirling around her head again, and the blue lines on her body glowed softly.  
"It took me far longer to figure out how to do it. And with some practice, you'll do _this,"_ one of her longer strands snapped around Shikamaru's wrist and yanked the boy a bit before he could react, "without even thinking about it."

"Hey, let go of me!"

With an impish laugh, her hair slid off the boy's wrist, the lines on her skin faded away, and she addressed the Jonin.

"Sorry for stealing your student. She could have gone back to training."

"Don't even worry about it," Asuma waved her off, lighting a cigarette.  
"If Ino learns something remotely useful, I'm fine with it. I was going to end the session anyway. Care for getting some Barbeque with us?"

"Yay" Barbeque! Let's go!" The chubby kid, Choji, was excited, while his teammates shared a look and a sigh.

Asuka and Asuma both knew she couldn't very well say no. Ibiki had told her that she was to stay with whoever the Hokage assigned to chaperon her. She nodded and came to her feet in one fluid movement without help of her hands and together, they all set off. The three children walked ahead, while the adults followed at a more leisurely pace.

"That thing you were teaching Ino," Asuma started, his cigarette bobbing as he spoke, "Is it really useful? Or just 'Occupation Therapy'?"

"It has saved me before. It will take a long time before she will be able to use it in battle, but if Ino masters it, she can use it defensively and offensively."

Asuka stayed quite for a bit. Finally, he grumbled.

"Thanks for showing her that. The boys are both better at Taijutsu than her, and her family's jutsu is difficult to use in single combat. Having something that gives her an edge in a fight will motivate her to train harder."

"No thanks needed. I... enjoyed teaching her something. Didn't think I would, but it's a great feeling when you see understanding wash over someone's face. And it's better than just sitting around on my ass all day."

They entered the little Barbeque restaurant, where the children had already claimed a booth. Asuma raised an eyebrow at the woman beside him.  
There was a tinge of sadness in her voice, but he didn't ask, certain that she wouldn't tell him.  
Settled in the booth across from the students, Asuka perused the menu.  
She had only a little money on her, but the food seemed to be rather cheap.  
They ended up with a plethora of different meats and side dishes on the table and Asuka watched in shock as Choji began shovelling food in his mouth.  
The other boy, Shikamaru caught a glance from her and just grinned, shaking his head.  
This seemed to be normal, then.

They talked about nothing special, Asuka just asking the children how they liked their training and about what they'd learned at the academy. They answered with long stories on how the lessons were sometimes bland, and especially the boys told her about tricks they'd played on the instructors.  
Asuka smiled as they told her about their antics, and the afternoon passed as they talked, ate and laughed.  
Once the table had been cleared of the incredulous amount of food, Ino mentioned that she should go home soon, and the boys joined her, leaving Asuka at the restaurant with their sensei, Asuma.

She knew that she was to stay with him, so Asuka made no move to leave while the Jonin asked for two bottles of sake.  
The drinks came, and after downing the first small cup, Asuka turned his head to look at the woman beside him.  
He had been briefed on why she needed an escort, but had not wanted to bring it up while his students were still around.

"So, did Ibiki let you know what kind of missions he had in mind for you?" Asuma truly was curious. He couldn't imagine a mission that would require an outsider instead of the Anbu.

"No. He hasn't been very forthcoming with information. Which I understand, I suppose." Asuka knew that something like this was going to come sooner or later, but it wasn't like she had tried to hide anything yet, so there was no point in starting now.  
"I guess he'll let me know half an hour before I need to leave. Seems like his style."

Asuma snorted into his drink. It really only took one meeting to see what kind of man Ibiki was.

"Yeah, he's a bit of a sadist. But he's also one of the best shinobi I know. He doesn't send people to their doom, so you should be just fine."

"We'll see," Asuka replied, sipping her sake.  
"It takes a lot to take me out, so I'm not too worried."

It wasn't an arrogant claim; it was just a fact. Asuka could take one hell of a beating, and had done so many times. She wasn't worried about what kind of missions she'd be sent on. She'd succeed, or she'd fail, simple as that. All she hoped for was that these missions made a dent in whatever the Snake Lord was planning. Taking something away from him was all she had left.  
Asuma noticed the dip in her mood, but he wasn't having any of that. Waving for the waiter to bring them another 2 bottles.

Instead, her urged her to drink with him, as he told her what kind of pranks he used to pull with his teammates. They had kept up after the academy and good lord, had they been a handful.

"...and then, when he'd fallen asleep, Raido and me, we painted his face to look like a mouse. Oh, it was glorious, I tell you! Our sensei wasn't a morning person, and he was still half asleep when we reached Konoha. The Gate guards nearly died laughing when they saw us!"

"Oh my… What did he do when he found out?" Asuka was controlling her laughter, but just barely. There was redness on her cheeks from the alcohol and her eyes were sparkling with mirth.

"Well, when the guards fell down laughing, and he saw his reflection in a window, he chased us through the entire village. He was _so_ pissed at us, we were actually running for our lives!"

Now, Asuka didn't hold in anymore. Her and Asuma laughed until their ribs hurt and the other patrons stared at them.  
The young woman wiped her eyes, but before she had caught her breath, a voice behind them made her and Asuma jump.

"You're late." Ibiki grumped. Then he saw the sake bottles, and sighed.  
"I see Asuma is being a bad influence as usual."

Asuma was slightly drunk, as was his charge, and just gave the older man a lazy grin.

"I wasn't aware that the adult woman I'm babysitting had a curfew. But with you here, I guess I'm not responsible anymore. Asuka, I had a blast. Until my old man decides you can be trusted not to go on a killing spree, if you ever need a chaperone, come find me, alright."

Asuka smiled at him, and with a nod, she stood up.

"See you later, Asuma."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asuka followed Ibiki out of the narrow streets of Konoha. They walked in silence, and the girl didn't mind, just stared at the stars and smiled.  
Drinking had been just what she needed. She was just buzzed enough to not give a damn about anything.  
He led her to a small shack, just on the edge of a small wooded area.  
The tall man had to stoop to fit through the door, and Asuka entered after him. The inside was a relatively small room, with a bed in the corner, and a small door leading off to what she assumed was a bathroom.

"It's not much, but it's all we had on short notice, and it beats the holding cell. It used to belong to an Anbu member who was… a bit of a hermit. Anyway. For the time being, it's yours."

"It's nice. Quaint and quiet," Asuka smiled. It was small. And needed a clean-up. But for now, it was _hers_. For the first time, she had a place to call her own, where she could shut out the world if she needed to.  
"Thank you. I know I'm not owed anything. But I appreciate it."

Ibiki had figured out by now that this small smile was her default expression. But her eyes were unguarded, and he saw she was being honest.

"Go sleep of the alcohol. Come see me first thing in the morning. I have a mission and we need to discuss details."

He was already out the door, when Asuka bade him a good night. He raised his hand in acknowledgement, and she closed the door on his back.

Soft moonlight filtered in from the window, the silvery patch falling just short of the bed. She didn't try the lights, didn't need to, as Asuka saw well in the dark.  
Taking off her jacket, she laid it, her bag, and her sword on a shelf beside the door and sat on the bed.  
The whole place was old, and she could smell the dust, but someone had put new sheets on the bed, and she lay down, pulling the covers around her.  
For as long as she stayed here, working to redeem herself, she's have a place of her own. A place she could flee to when she needed solitude, or when the headache came back.  
She drifted off to a deep sleep, wondering what her first assignment would be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** **Hey Guys! Just a quick note to let you know, there is companion art to the chapters that can be found right here, if you're interested  
jenlafayette . deviantart (. com) /gallery/62801076/ASBIF-Art (without spaces) jfc they make it hard to include links -.-  
**

 **Asuka's info sheet is going up later this week. Now, happy reading!**

Chapter 4 – Prove yourself

Asuka woke at dawn, and saw the dust dance in the sunlight in her small room.  
 _Mine_ , she though with a smile, blinking against the brightness.

Fighting against the urge to just turn around and fall asleep again, the young woman with the long blue hair got up and stretched.  
After a short investigation, the small door really did lead to a bathroom, and Asuka washed up, grabbed her jacket, her sword, and left.

She needed to buy a new weapons pouch and some Kunai and Shuriken. She had some money left and decided to get that out of the way as she walked to the Interrogation Unit.  
The streets of Konoha were still quiet, some children running to get to the academy and shop owners opening their stores.  
She stopped at a small weapons shop, and counted through her money. Pouch, Shuriken, and some paper bombs maybe.  
It wouldn't be enough for the Kunai, but she'd manage.

After stocking up, Asuka walked over to the grey, boxy building that was home to Konoha's interrogators and torturers. She had a feeling that this was not only a mission, but a way to test her, see what she was made of.  
Ibiki was standing just outside, waiting for her. She raised a slim hand in greeting and followed him through the halls until they reached a small room, only furnished with a table and two chairs.  
It probably existed solely to brief people on covert missions.

"Sit." Asuka did as told and the large man settled across from her, placing a small black book on the table between them.  
"Your first mission is simple in essence, but difficult to pull off."

He flipped through the book until he found the right page. Pointing at the picture, Asuka stared at the face, systematically memorizing details. A very thin man, in his fourties, gaunt face, sunken eyes.  
He wore a sly expression, like an old fox.

"My target, I presume?"

"Exactly. This is Toso, from the Hancho village on the border of the land of fire. We know Toso has spied on our Anbu teams, and on the village, but he always managed to evade capture. Toso has been a thorn in our side for years, but he is hard to catch."

"Spies don't grow old, they breed legend," Asuka quipped, almost drawing a smile from the large man sitting across the table.

"You will find, and eliminate Toso. And under no circumstances can the assassination be tracked back to Konoha. Toso is the brother of the village's leader and the Hokage wants to avoid conflict. What little intel we have is this picture, and that he lives on the outskirts of Hancho, which should make your job a bit easier."

"If a spy manages to pass the 40, he is impossible to kill, they say. Good that I don't listen to what people say. Consider it done."

Ibiki eyed the girl across from him. Her face showed confidence, nothing more. He didn't tell her that he'd already lost some men to this effort, nor that Toso had a habit of killing civilians that got in his way.  
She'd find that out along the way, if she was any good.

"Do you need anything? The photo?"

Asuka shook her head. It had been a long time since she forgot a face. And she didn't want to ask him for equipment, but a lot of her gear had been destroyed in her fight with Katsurou, and pride wouldn't buy her anything.

"I'd need a dark cloak and some kunai. Everything else, I have."

Ibiki stood up, ripped open the door and barked orders at a passing shinobi. Not five minutes later, he held the requested items and passed them to Asuka.  
With her typical small smile, she stowed the kunai in her new pouch and pulled the cloak around her shoulders.

"It's south, south-west, no? Near the land of Rivers?"

On his nod, Asuka strode past him and the young man who'd brought the items she requested. Walking down the hall, she raised a hand as farewell, calling back over her shoulder.

"I'll be back in a few days, bringing proof."

And as she walked away, her hair pulled itself out of the cloak and danced like snakes for a moment, before weaving itself into a tight long braid.

"Santa," Ibiki addressed the young man beside him.  
"Give her a small headstart, then follow. Keep your distance, use your sensory abilities to keep track of her. Observe only. And don't get caught."

"Yes, sir!" The young Yamanaka sprinted away to get his gear. He was still new in Konoha's Torture and Interrogation unit, but he was one of the best trackers the Yamanaka clan had.  
Ibiki was sure that he'd fulfil his mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asuka considered the front gate, but she still had to worry about Katsurou being close by.  
She wanted to avoid another fight, knowing she couldn't beat him.  
They'd just both end up dead from exhaustion.  
So instead, she left for the southern wall, scaled that, and hopped down into the trees.  
It would take a good day's travel to reach Hancho Village.  
Running along the branches, Asuka decided to make use of the dense forest around Konoha to conceal herself. As long as she kept above the foliage, even if Katsurou was somewhere around here, if she kept hidden, she would be fine.  
Like Ibiki had said, the mission seemed simple in theory, track and kill, but she figured if that were the case, she wouldn't have been sent.  
This Toso… Asuka hadn't heard that name before, but the Hancho village hadn't been in the area she had worked in before. When she got closer, she would take to the streets and have some chats,  
see what she could find out.

Asuka travelled in silence, keeping a brutally fast pace, and it didn't take long for her to know she was being followed.  
She wasn't a sensor type, but her entire life had been spent looking over her shoulder. Through that, the girl had developed somewhat of a sixth sense for this.  
It made sense of course, and she accepted the chaperone while she was in the village, but not out here. She did not need a babysitter, she thought with some anger.  
Instead of just stopping and calling the shinobi following her out, she utilized a technique that she had perfected over the years.  
While running, she flashed some hand seals, and the soft blue lines ran along her body, starting from the eyes.  
She syphoned some chakra into them, suppressing the rest, and an imprint of herself bounded left.  
It had taken a lot of practice to get this one right, and she knew for a sensor it would look like she took a sharp left, while, in reality, she continued straight ahead.  
They had beaten this ability out of her, and Asuka was almost grateful. It took a fair amount of chakra control to pull this off, but she'd learned that even experienced sensors had difficulty seeing through the trick.  
Straining her ears, she heard some twigs break, probably the leaf shinobi trying to keep up with the abrupt change in direction.

' _I will_ not _be followed by some rookie who falls for this. Better luck next time, Ibiki.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inoichi did not have to show up at the Interrogation Unit today so he spent the entire morning in his shop, selling flowers. When noon came around and they closed for lunch, he found his daughter sitting in their garden. She had her legs folded underneath her, her hands forming the seal to their Mind-Transfer-Jutsu and her hair wasn't tied up, which was unusual. His daughter was focusing inward, and Inoichi leaned in the doorframe, arms crossed and waiting.  
Slowly but steadily a thick strand of blonde hair started to rise. It swayed like a reed in the wind, but regardless, it rose.  
The old Shinobi watched amazed, and when the strand almost straightened completely, the girl's concentration broke. With a frustrated noise, the hair fell into her face.

"Who taught you that trick?"

Startled, Ino looked up to see her father, and with a small blush, realized he'd been watching her.

"Asuma-sensei had to escort a stranger yesterday. She watched our training and when I had to take a break, she showed me how to do that."

"Ah, so you've met Asuka already." There was only one person in the village currently who needed an escort. Asuma Sarutobi was a good choice, Inoichi thought. Capable, but friendly enough to not make his charge hostile.

"What did you think of her, hmm?"

"I'm not sure. She was nice, but a bit… distant, I think. When I first came over she was meditating, but she looked sad. I still like her. She came to get some Barbeque with us afterwards. Now that I think of it, she didn't say much. More of a listener."

Inoichi agreed with his daughter's assessment. He knew more, of course, but everything Ino said was true.

"I wonder if she'll be there today. I have to go train in an hour with the others. I want to show Asuka that I can almost get the entire strand up now!"

"Maybe she will." Inoichi agreed, even though he knew the stranger wouldn't be there. But he wasn't at leave to discuss that with his daughter. Ino would find out later for herself.

While she left to get ready, Inoichi let his thoughts wander a bit. He knew what Asuka was sent to do, because Ibiki had asked him if Santa would be up for the tail. He trusted his nephew would perform well, but they would know once both returned to the Leaf.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Santa had to struggle to keep up to his target. When he'd started following her, the Shinobi had never anticipated the woman to be this fast.  
She'd been in the hospital two days ago for crying out loud.  
At least nothing was stopping their journey. And just as he was thanking whatever god was responsible for that, the Yamanaka Jonin lost his target's chakra signature.

"What?! What the hell happened?" A sudden panic drove him forward, and Santa picked up the speed, desperately letting his senses reach out to pick up the electric blue chakra of the girl he was following.  
Reaching a small clearing half an hour later, the young man jumped down from the trees and looked around.  
He'd found no trace of Asuka whatsoever, and there was a pit in his stomach as he contemplated what to do next.  
He should send a message to Ibiki, let him know he lost her and wait for further instruction. That was procedure. But he'd rather become a missing nin before he told his boss that he fucked up a tail, little over four hours in.  
He'd be kicked out in an instant. Santa couldn't face that. His aunt and uncle had been proud when he joined the ranks of T&I, and he'd be damned if he was thrown out after just a few weeks.  
Ibiki hadn't told him the details of Asuka's mission, but he remembered something.

 _South, south-west. Near the land of Rivers, no?  
_

She had asked for confirmation before she left. Near the Land of River… There was only one entry in the Bingo Book in that area. Hancho Village. Santa technically wasn't supposed to know that, but when he had had a chance to look at the small black ledger, he hadn't been able to resist.  
With a very heartfelt curse, Santa started jogging south. He had no idea how Asuka pulled that disappearance off, but she had a two-hour head start on him.

"When I finally find her, I'm going to _kill_ her," Santa growled.

Asuka glanced at the sky. The sun would go down in about two hours, and Hancho was laying just before her. She had taken to the roads and a small restaurant was coming up. It sat on the outskirts of the village. She might be able to get some information here.  
Sliding the door open, Asuka stepped inside. Small, clean, and loud. Just what she was looking for.

The young woman sat down at the bar and ordered a bottle of sake and just listened to the multiple conversations around her.

"So, I heard your daughter married that handsome Sato boy."

"... we hired Matsumoto to build the extension to our house and it looks just awful, but my husband…"

"I swear, if that stupid cat runs away again, I don't care what my mother says, I won't go hunting it down…"

"Did you hear? Dai Takeuchi died." Asuka's ears perked up. She found the two men at a table, probably thinking they were being inconspicuous in the loud restaurant. The girl turned her head to hear better and sipped at her drink.

"No!" The other man whisper-yelled.  
"What happened?"

"He went to the Village leader to complain. Rogue ninja robbed his farm a few days ago, and he said he'd demand they be caught. They say Toso got him on his way home."

"But why? Toso is the leader's brother. He's the one protecting Hancho, isn't he?"

"I bet it was on Disonasu's orders. He wouldn't want word to get out that rogue ninja just do what they want here. He doesn't care what happens to us. Are you really that blind!"

"Shhh! Keep your voice down. If what you say it's true, then it's best we don't talk about him. I don't want to have the same fate as Dai."

Asuka threw her last few coins on the counter and left the restaurant. She heard everything she needed to know about this Toso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asuka was sitting in a tree, tying paper bombs to the kunai she had left. Some more recon in the village had revealed that Toso lived on the outskirts, on a small compound. Seemed like a man who wanted his privacy. Which worked well for her, she'd be able to finish him without an audience.  
It would still be difficult. Asuka was confident in her abilities, but she was not going to make the mistake of underestimating her opponent. Toso had easily 20 years of experience on her.  
She wasn't scared of the fight though.  
One of them would not be walking away from this, that's all there was to it.

She stored her weapons in her pouch and stood up. Darkness had fallen, and she'd use it as a cover to get closer to the compound. With any luck, Toso wasn't a sensor, then she would have the element of surprise.

The woods were alive with sound, and Asuka used that to cover her approach. The compound was dimly lit, and nothing stirred. Night had only just begun, and Asuka waited to see movement.  
She had time, and just charging in would be the wrong course of action. But nothing happened, no one moved, the entire place was dead.

"You're quiet. But I'm silent," before Asuka could turn around, the person behind her kicked the girl out of the tree. She caught herself before she hit the ground, skidding a few feet and scanning the trees.  
The singing of metal was loud in the night and Asuka dodged all three kunai, albeit narrowly. The third kunai missed her foot by half an inch.

"Come out!" she yelled.  
"I can't see you, but you won't get the jump on me like this, and I _will_ find you eventually!"

"True. It is only a matter of time until you figure out where my attacks come from."

Asuka dodged a barrage of shuriken, with more ease this time.

"I see, you're already getting faster to evade me," the voice was behind her all of a sudden, and Asuka whipped around, the blue hair flying.  
"I'm sorry my traps tipped me off a bit too early. I'm sure you had a spectacular plan to ambush me, but-"

"Gotcha! Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" During his speech, Asuka had found her target and forced a massive ball of Fire toward him. He jumped out of the way, but Asuka kept up the barrage of fire attacks, burning away an entire ring of trees around them.

"Thanks for charging up the air!" Toso had jumped out from behind a tree, hands flashing seals. Asuka felt the air crackling and scrambled away in a blind panic, before the lightning struck the ground where she had just stood. The fear had made her careless and Toso used that, charging at her and delivering a hard strike to the girl's stomach.  
Her body reacted on its own, her abs tensed before the punch could knock the wind out of her, and Asuka recovered by twisting and slamming her right leg at her opponent's head.

He took the hit in order to trap her leg. Asuka tried to tug it free, but the thin man was deceptively strong.  
Toso could feel the jagged skin through the thin bandages on his attacker's leg, and with a slick grin, he realized something.

"You know exactly what lightning feels like, don't you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Santa had finally caught up to his target, seeing her chakra on the edge of his vision. It had taken some searching, and blind coincidence, to bring him here.  
But he saw a second chakra as well. Angry red, clashing with Asuka's blue one. She had found her target and was already fighting him.  
The young Shinobi landed on a scorched branch, and saw the girl in close combat with a short, thin man. He was saying something, but he was quiet and over the crackling embers surrounding him, it was impossible to hear, but he saw her face, and Asuka looked… scared.  
The man kicked her leg out from under her, and slammed the girl into the ground. She rolled out of the way as his hand shot down, encompassed in electric current.  
His strike broke the ground, but Asuka had regained her footing, and found her courage.

She kept Toso at a distance and switched to ranged combat, firing shuriken at him strategically. He deflected them with his kunai, until Asuka fired two in quick succession, then a third at the last moment. This one hit the other two, changing the trajectory.  
Toso was too slow to react, one shuriken slicing his cheek, another his arm, and the third embedding one spike in his stomach.  
Using her minute advantage, Asuka launched one of her own kunai, its handle wrapped in a paper bomb. The older man managed not to get hit by it, but it exploded at his feet.  
Asuka didn't let her guard down, despite the thick dust. Something in her movement made Santa think she could _almost_ see Toso.  
She drew the Katana she had sheathed on her back, and charged into the dust.  
Santa could see them, but the other two fought blind. Toso was holding his own with his kunai, but Asuka was faster, moving with more deliberation, hacking away at the enemy spy.  
 _'She's taking advantage of the fact that she can see,'_ he thought. _'Clever move.'_

Santa began wonder why she was sent on this mission. Toso was a strong opponent, experienced and skilled, but this was nothing the Anbu couldn't handle.  
During his musings, the smoke and dust cleared, and the fight became faster and more difficult.  
Asuka certainly mastered her katana, but Toso was just as skilled with his dagger and Santa inhaled sharply as he sliced deeply into her right arm.  
She leapt back, hand clamped over her wound, breathing had.

"This has been a nice exercise, but now, I tire of this game," Toso's voice was thin, and slightly high pitched.  
"Who sent you here? You bear no insignia, no Anbu uniform I recognize. Who are you?"

"I. I am nobody," Asuka laughed, catching her breath.  
"You name was in every bingo book I came across. I'm selling your ass to the highest bidder. Or rather, your head. I need the money and the world will not mourn for a cockroach like you."

She spoke with derision, but Santa figured it was to make him angry, goad him into making mistakes.  
But Toso had injured her sword arm, this could be a catastro—

Before he finished his thought, Asuka's blade switched over to her left hand, and she attacked again.  
It wasn't as fluid as with her right, but she was still dangerous.  
Toso leapt back, flashing some seals and shot a bolt of lightning directly to her blade. Asuka took the attack head-on, the current electrifying the blade, but fizzling out before it reached the hilt. The girl kept her speed, and if the older shinobi hadn't dodged at the last second, he would have been impaled on her sword.

"Where did you get that blade, girl?" he growled forcefully.

"It's custom-made, glad you noticed!" She had found her laughter again, was taunting her opponent where she could. But Toso had reached his boiling point.

He flashed handseals in such rapid succession, Asuka could hardly follow.

"Lighting Style: Scattered Lighting! Let's see what you make of that, girl"

Santa watched as a huge amount of chakra built up in Asuka's opponent, and raged outward, in short, but powerful burst of elongated sparks.  
Asuka did her best to let them flow into the metal of her katana, but there were too many.  
From his vantage point he could see the girl get hit more and more, her moves getting twitchier.

"Gotcha," Toso mumbled, forming new seals ending on the serpent.  
"Lightning Style: Executioner's Lightning Ball!"

Asuka was too preoccupied with his first attack to dodge this new one. The circular blue current hit her dead on, but then encompassed her. Asuka fell to the ground, her muscled seizing up. She wanted to scream and couldn't.  
Her opponent laughed, an evil, scathing sound, and upped the charge gradually.

"You will tell me who sent you, before I turn you into a crisp, I hope. Or not. I don't really care."

Santa sat on his branch, having an internal battle between wanting to help her, and wanting to follow orders. He'd worked hard to be accepted into the Torture and Interrogation unit since he started Academy, had been following orders all his life. Just defying them now could break everything he built.  
But if he didn't interfere, Asuka was going to die.  
He wasn't going to let that happen. There was no decision here.

Just before he leapt down, he saw something. What little air she could draw, the girl used to scream, but her chakra was running wild. She was building up lightning chakra, and quickly.  
Toso hadn't noticed it yet, but hers was pushing outward. Santa could see the two different currents battling each other, the intense friction between them. And suddenly, her chakra forced out with a last, strong push, and with a loud bang and a bright flash, the clashing currents exploded.  
The shockwave pushed Santa off the branch, and Toso, flat on his ass.

Asuka was still lying on the ground, completely winded. But Toso was back on his feet already. The girl was raising herself up on her elbows. Whatever had just happened had nearly drained her reserves.

"How did you do that? No one breaks this jutsu!"

Before he could advance on the girl, Santa had leapt between them, seal ready, and looked him straight in the eye.

"Konoha.. I kne-"

"Mind-Transfer-Jutsu!" Santas body dropped to the ground, and Asuka was back on her feet in an instant, not knowing what had happened.

"Don't attack me," Toso said, but his voice… it had a different inflection. "I'm the one sent to follow you, to make sure you performed well. My clan's specialty is this jutsu, to transfer our consciousness into someone else. I can control him, but he's fighting. Asuka, listen to me. Get ready, aim well. When I let go, you only have a split second before he regains full control. Kill him. _Don't_ miss."

The girl nodded and limped toward the controlled Toso. She picked up her fallen sword along the way, and when she'd reached them, she raised it, resting the tip above his heart.  
With a grim face, she nodded, and Santa released the jutsu.  
Asuka immediately noticed the change in bearing and jabbed the blade forward. Toso tried to grab the sword, but the girl used all the strength she could muster and the tip of her katana pushed out the old man's back. With glowing eyes, she twisted the handled, pulled out her blade and watched her target crumple to the ground.  
She dropped down on one knee while Santa got back onto his feet, mind back in his own body.  
When he reached the girl, she was going through the dead man's clothes.

"What have we here…" Asuka pulled a small black book from inside his jacket. She leafed through the pages, filled tiny, tightly packed script. Santa had leaned down to read over her shoulder.

"His entire intel," he breathed. This was a spectacular find.

"Whatcha think? Will this make Ibiki finally crack a smile?"

The thought made Santa chuckle, even though he was still terrified of what would happen once they got back.

"What now?" he asked.

Asuka pulled Toso's forehead protector off and stuffed it into her pouch, along with the black book.

"Let's get him back to the compound and light that sucker up. Leave no trace behind."

Santa nodded, and before Asuka could, he pulled the corpse up and over his shoulder.  
The girl had taken quite the beating, which vindicated his nastier side to the fact that she'd tricked him, but he didn't think she'd be able to carry this much dead weight.  
It wasn't far to the compound, and they walked in silence, until Asuka suddenly spoke up.

"I probably owe you my life. And I don't even know your name."

"I'm Santa. Yamanaka. And don't worry about it. You won't owe it for very long, because Ibiki will me kill me when we get back. And I have no idea what my uncle will do," the young man concluded with a sigh.

"Will it really be that bad?"

"Well, I was supposed to track you, and lost you. I was only supposed observe, but I interfered. Had he been able to break my jutsu and get away, it would've been a disaster. But either way, I'm doomed. So, your life debt won't be for long."

He spoke with a smile, but Asuka knew that expression all too well. It was the "everything is crashing and burning, but I'll just die with dignity" expression.

"I'll have you know, I'm a spectacular liar. And it's not like there's anyone who knows the truth besides you, me, and our friend, the soon to be crispy corpse. I won't tell if you won't. Think we'll get away with that?"

A real smile started to spread on Santa's face, although he still looked a bit worried.

"You'd do that for me? I mean, this was a test for you, you know that. What if he finds out?"

"If he finds out, I'll deal with it when it happens. But really, why should he? The mission is done, I have proof, I even have intel he didn't expect. I'll just give him a report, you'll show up a bit later, give your report, and then we'll get some ramen."

They had reached Toso's compound, and Santa propped up the corpse against the main house.  
He turned to look down at the girl and nodded.

"Yeah, that would be fun."

Asuka grinned, then pulled him to the middle of the courtyard. Santa watched her hands as she flashed hand seals in quick succession. Tiger, monkey, ram, boar, bird.

"Time for the lightshow. Fire Style: Fire Bomb Jutsu!"

She spat out a ball of fire larger than her head, pressed her palms together and then threw her arms to the side. The ball of flames detonated, shredding itself into thousands of tiny flames that started igniting the paper doors, and, the grass, the fabric hanging around.  
Asuka used the same technique once more and this time her palms thrust straight ahead. The ball of blue flame shot into the main house where Toso sat, bursting through the door.  
Santa noticed Asuka's outstretched hands balled in to fists and a split second later, the entire compound went up in flames. The Leaf Shinobi admired the control Asuka seemed to have over her fire.  
The watched the carnage for a second, bathed in its blue glow, but shortly after, Santa motioned for them to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had been running back for about six hours when the battle started catching up with Asuka. Santa noticed immediately, and when they came past a small cave, and he could sense no one around, he demanded they rest for the night. Asuka didn't complain, but made no move to lay down.  
 _She's too spooked to sleep_ , Santa realized.

"Asuka. Sleep.", he ordered.  
"I'll stay up and keep watch. Trust me.

She watched him apprehensively for a moment, but the young man didn't look up again from building a small fire near the cave entrance. With a small sigh, Asuka realized she'd fall asleep anyway. Pulling off her weapons and pouch, she rolled herself in her cloak and watched the small flames until sleep claimed her.


End file.
